marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Shield
| Aliases = Cooled Plasma Shield, Photon Shield, Zero Point Energy Shield | Model = Various | Version = Various | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Edwin Cord | AdditionalDesigners = S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Energy weapon | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Iron Man #145 | HistoryText = The earliest form was used by a member of the Raiders and later adopted by Iron Man. These emitted photons into a small round shape and were generally a supplement to the rest of their armor's defenses. U.S.Agent received a photon shield when he joined Force Works; it could be activated by voice command. Around this time S.H.I.E.L.D. produced its own design using cooled plasma. Captain America briefly used the plasma shield while in exile. Not only were they useful protection, but the shields could be used as controllable projectile weapons. On Counter-Earth, Rebecca Barnes used a Vibranium-powered triangular energy shield. An updated version of the plasma shield with a flexible containment matrix was given to Steve Rogers by Sharon Carter while his normal shield was being repaired. This shield can morph into other forms if needed, such as a staff, sword, or rope. It could even take on the design of his old shield. This shield was later carried by the time traveler Primax when he took up the mantle of Captain America. Taskmaster managed to acquire a similar device from S.H.I.E.L.D., possibly the cooled plasma version or another version of it. Not only does it supplement his Adamantium dupe of Captain America's Shield, but Taskmaster has used it for energy "claws" and to simulate Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. Stark's S.K.I.N. armor combined an energy blade and shield; this shield could be expanded to cover the entire armor. After Steve Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, he began using a new energy shield, as the real shield was being used by Captain America. This shield uses Zero-point Energy. The energy shield was able to be thrown and could ricochet off surfaces to hit targets, and would dissipate shortly after, upon which a new shield would be generated. This was so enemies could not use the thrown energy shield against him. Buck Lime acquired a Zero-point Energy Shield generator for Moon Knight. Alternate Universe Shields Image Description Issue In Earth-8096, Tony Stark designed and built the energy shield gauntlet as a substitute when Captain America's vibranium shield was shattered by Loki. Cap was reluctant to use it however with his shield broken, he opted for it's use and continued to use it until his original shield was repaired by Black Panther and Wakandan science. After his shield is restored Cap ditches the energy shield and it's taken by Hawkeye who's more impressed with it's technical features. The energy shield can expand the fields protection coverage past it's typical diameter. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2 In Earth-11831, Commander A utilized gauntlets that emitted Energy Shields. In Earth-23291, Captain America's 2099 successor used an energy shield. It was created by Alchemax and may be connected to her Energy Wings. In Earth-199999, Phil Coulson had an Energy Shield implanted in his cybernetic left hand. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 16 | CurrentOwner = Jaromel, Rebecca Barnes, Tony Masters | PreviousOwners = Buck Lime, John Walker, Marc Spector, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark | Notes = Energy shields are contained in devices worn on the wrist or within a gauntlet. When needed the device is activated and the shield 'expands' from the emitter. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Moon Knight Equipment Category:Captain America Equipment Category:Black Knight Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Earth-199999 Category:Holography Category:Shields